The advent of microarray-based technologies has changed the landscape of biomedical research. The study of gene expression utilizing microarrays has become a science of its own making use of multiple platforms, which are poised to take advantage of many different forms of genetic content. Weill Medical College opened a Microarray Core Facility (MCF) that provides the services of both the Affymetrix GeneChip array system and custom-arraying the entire research community in the College, the Tri-lnstitutional neighborhood and other investigators in the region. The MCF helps researchers explore questions systematically by providing a high throughput technology at low cost, with flexibility and simplicity, coupled with efforts to maximize the extraction of biologically meaningful data both in the MCF itself and by linkage to Core C: Computational Genomics. The objective of the current application is to improve the current infrastructure and services of the MCF to meet the specific needs of the individual bio-terrorism research projects included in this program project grant.